MagicJutsusLoveFun!
by FallenAngelOfLightAndDarkness
Summary: team 7 is warped to harry's world and they all reverted to 10 yr. olds! Did i forget to mention kakashi Nina , naruto Uzumi and sasuke Misuki are girls and Sakura is a guy Ichigo ! parings: Harry/Uzu, Ron/Nina, Draco/Misuki, Hermine/Ichigo. I own nothing but the idea! discontinued and up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

FallenAngel- Hey guys! you all know i dont own any of naruto and harry potter right? well injoy!

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

_**'Demon thoughts'**_

**"Demon talking/Jutsus/spells"**

* * *

**Ch.1**

It was a beautiful day in the Hogwarts forest when a flash of light appeared and spit out 4 people. When it was gone the 4 stood and found they didn't know where they were or how they all turned into 10 year olds. The first to look around was a girl with mid-back length silver hair with one blue eye and one red with 3 commas in it and wear a black battle kimono, the next was a girl with waist length golden blonde hair with icy blue eyes and wear an orange battle kimono, after her was a boy with short pink hair and eyes wearing a pink jacket with pink pants, and finally another girl with shoulder length black hair with onyx eyes and wear a dark blue battle kimono.

"Is everyone ok?" the silverlett asked.

"We're fine Nina-sensei, just a little confused." The blond answered.

"Ok, roll call to make sure every ones here." Nina said.

"Uzumi." The blond said.

"Mizuki." The blackett answered.

"Ichigo." The only boy said.

"Good everyone's here, where ever _'HERE'_ is."Nina sighed and they made their way to the edge of the woods. They were met with a huge castle. When they left the forest they saw an elderly man walking towards them. He had the longest beard any of them saw and wore old robs. He stopped in front of them and gave a smile with a twinkle in his old blue eyes.

"What are you Children doing out here all alone?" he asked. Nina stepped forward.

"We don't know sir. My team and I were on a mission when a light took us here. Somehow we have reverted to 10 yr. olds and have no clue how to get home or where we even are." She explained. He looked at her then at the others and smiled again.

"Well, it seems you have magical potential and here at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry we teach you how to use your magic. My name is Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of this school. Would you be interested in joining? Maybe we can help you find a way home?"

"We don't have any other option. We will attend your school. By the way, my name's Nina Hatake and these are my students and team. The blonde's name is Uzumi Uzumaki, next to her with the black hair is Mizuki Uchiha, and finally our only male teammate Ichigo Hurano." She pointed to introduced them. Dumbledore smiled and led them to the castle to help them get ready for school, which is tomorrow.

~Next day~

As the rest of the first years entered the mess hall it was time to be sorted. Names were being called in alphabetical order.

"…Ichigo Hurano." The lady called out as the pink haired boy walked forward and sat down and had a hat placed on his head.

'Smart, very clever, and I say RAVENCLAW' the hat shouted at the end. Next Nina went up and was placed in Gryffindor as was Uzumi, while Mizuki was sent to Slytherin. They all took their seats at their respectable tables. Nina and Uzumi sat next to two boys. One looked a little like Gaara, but was way too happy. The other had brown hair and blue eyes with glasses and a lightning shaped scare on his forehead. They were first years as will. The Gaara lookalike tried to start a conversation.

"So who are two again?" the red head asked. The blond smiled at him.

"My name's Uzumi Uzumaki, and this is my friend Nina Hatake. It a pleasure to meet you… um.."

"Ron, Ron Wizaly and this is my friend Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you both." Nina replied as he started to eat along with Uzumi. After dinner they were lead to their dorm and were given the rundown of the rules and went to bed to sleep for classes tomorrow.

**~Uzumi's dream/ Memory~**

She was walking in the woods when a man stepped out of the shadows in front of her. His hair was long and black with pale skin and snake like yellow eyes. He reached out and touched Uzumi face. She froze, not knowing what was going to happen.

"You have come out alone? Isn't dangers for a powerful girl to be alone." the man said smoothly and licked her cheek.

"Y-you don't own me Orochimaru! I'm not your play toy!" Uzumi spat at the man, who just grinned in reply. She tried to move only to find she had a large snake coiled around her. Orochimaru moved to her neck and bit it. She screamed as the pain when trough her body. When he pulled away there was a circle with three commas that were chained together. He looked at her and said

"I will own you.."

~end of dream~

She jolted up from the bed, sweating and holding the right side of her neck. Looking around the room she found everyone asleep except Nina who came to her and hugged her as she started to cry..

"Shhh it ok Uzu-chan. He won't get you, he won't…" Nina continued to comfort her student until Uzumi stopped crying.

"I- I'm going to sit in the common room ok? I… can't sleep right now." Uzumi said as she got up. Thanked her sensei and went down stares into the common room and sat on the couch in front of the fire place and stared at the flames. _'I hope tomorrow night I will sleep well. Might as well get ready for classes.'_ And so she did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

A/N- Hope you like. reveiw please and if you think i should continue this story. until next time my friends, ja!


	2. Chapter 2

Nera- yay i get to open this time! here's the next chapter!

Angel- ya, please enjoy.

* * *

Ch 2

~Harry POV~

The next morning I woke up to a particularly loud snore of Ron's, the sound jolting me into wakefulness earlier than I wanted. Sending a glare at my blissfully unaware friend did nothing so with a roll of my eyes I gave up sleeping in as a lost cause and got ready for the day. My mind wandered back to the strange foreigners, while they were all unusual; after all hair that pink and silver just weren't natural, it was the blond who seemed the most mysterious of the group. Sighing through a mouthful of toothpaste I pushed my curiosity aside, just another thing to wonder about.

Stepping into the common room though I held back a groan, as there was the strange blond herself sitting alone? I felt torn, pretend I didn't notice her and come off as rude? Or risk appearing a fool and talk to her? I cursed the manners Aunt Petunia drilled into me as I sat down next to her. She didn't say anything, and continued to just stare out the window, and I couldn't help but stare curiously. Her blond hair, looking almost like silken gold seemed to spike naturally and paired with her deep sapphire blue eyes and strange whisker like marks on her cheeks gave her a feral, exotic look. But it was her eyes that drew the most of my attention, they were deep and soulful, the color making me feel as if I were staring into the deepest depths of the ocean, so many twisting shadows that his so much. But even as they were glazed over in thought I also noticed the dark rings under her eyes.

"Rough night?" I blurted, only to feel incredibly foolish when she turned to look at me curiously. "Er- it's just I noticed you look a bit tired and you're up early and all so. . ."

A spark of amusement glinted in her eyes, and her voice seemed to be holding back a laugh, "Nah, I'm just excited. Didn't we meet yesterday? Hanry, no…Hany, no that's not it!" she started to get frustrated.

"It's Harry, Harry Potter. I'm not any better I forgot yours." I blushed at my blurt.

"It's ok, my name's Uzumi Uzumaki." She replied. She stared at me. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you get that scar on your forehead?"

"Well, all I was told is it is all I got when I survived the killing curse, though my parents didn't make it." I replied sadly. I looked at her eyes again and saw the hurt and loneliness in them.

"Oh, sorry for bringing it up, I never knew my parents ether. They died the day I was born." She said quietly. She looked so sad and hurt, it kinda hurt me too.

"It's ok. The others will wake up soon, so until they do, let get to know each other." I stated to lighten the mood.

"Ok, well I like drawing, read, training, playing music, and hanging out with my friends. I dislike snobs and people who judge a book by its cover. What about you?" she replied with a smile. It almost made my heart stop. I swallowed the lump in my throat before replying:

"I like reading and cooking, and I dislike some people, stuck up snobs, and a guy." She stared at me curiously. I was about to ask why when the girl with silver hair came in. She walked towards us.

"Yo, Uzumi. I didn't see you in the room when I got up, are you ok?" she asked Uzumi.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just excited is all." Uzumi replied and looked at me. "This is my new friend, Harry Potter. Harry this is my friend Nina, Nina this is Harry!" she said happily.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, but we better get our stuff and head down for breakfast." Nina said and walked to the girl's side.

"See you later, Harry!" Uzumi said as she followed Nina. I went up the stairs to the boy side to wake Ron. _'Maybe I should drop cold water on him as pay back for waking me.'_ I thought as I entered our room.

~Mizuki's POV~

I woke up early, like when we were at home. Home… I owe Uzumi so much for bringing me back and then standing by me during my trial. It's been 3 years since I was brought back. In those years team 7 went up in the ranks. The fifth Hokage made sure our team was not separated. Now we are ANBU, team Yami Tenshi, most feared and skilled ANBU team. _'I hate that council, trying to marry me off just because I'm 18…well 11 now.'_ All the memories off what has happened filled my head as I got ready for class. _'I wonder how Ichigo, Nina, and Uzumi are doing this morning. Oh well, I'll see them at breakfast anyway.' _With that thought I left to the mess hall to meet up with my team.

~Ichigo's POV~

Waking up and getting ready for the day, I couldn't help but think of what is happening in our absence, especially with Uzumi. She was soon to be made Hokage and Mizuki, Nina, and myself her guards. Not to mention the recent reoccurring memory of 2 years ago with Orochimaru. We were and are still worried about it. _'Better finish getting ready and meet everyone down at the mess hall before everyone else gets there.'_

~Normal POV~

The mess hall was quiet with only the teachers when 4 students came in; Uzumi, Nina, Ichigo, and Mizuki.

"How did your guys night go?" asked Uzumi as they sat at a small table that Dumbledore had for them.

"I slept well." Mizuki answered as she sat down, as did the other two.

"Me too." Nina replied.

"I did as well… Are you ok Uzumi you look tired?" Ichigo asked, worry showing on his face as well as Mizuki.

"…Another memory…" Uzumi whispered as Ichigo and Mizuki got up and gave her a hug.

"It's ok, we're here for you." Ichigo said as they let Uzumi go.

"Thanks guys." She said with a smile. "We better get to our tables before everyone gets here." Uzumi said as she got up the others followed. Mizuki went to the Slytherin table, Ichigo to Ravenclaw, and Nina and Uzumi to Gryffindor.

~Mizuki's POV~

I sat down as other students came in. A guy with black hair came and sat down next to me. He had an aura of argents like I did.

"So, I saw you talking with two Gryffindor's. We don't talk to them." He said to me.

"I don't care what you say. Two of my best friends are in there and I can talk to them if I please. I don't know who you are but stay out of MY business." I said with stressing the word 'my'. He looked at me with wide stone grey eyes. He was a slender boy with a pale, pointed face, and sleek white-blond hair.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, a pureblood!" he said angrily. I looked at him blankly then turned to my food with a 'Hm'. I ignored him from that point on in favor of my thoughts. _'Was I this bad when I was this young?'_

~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~

* * *

Angel- this was a pain to write be nice please.

Nera- ya! we tried hard! Review and tell us what you think!


	3. AN

hey everyone having probles with what happens next. i have a poll up to see what two of the current 4 fanfics i'm working on will continue. please vote!

3 FallenAngelOfLightAndDarknes s


End file.
